Still
by MattyMattMattMatthew
Summary: After Saya waked up she was expecting to live out her years free of worry. She got the opposite. One of the twins has become almost the exact replica of Diva. But worse. The other twin was born human and now it's up to Saya (once again) to rid the world of these monsters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is What happens after Saya wakes up from her thirty year sleep! I recommend watching (or reading? Do they have a manga for this?) the entire series before watching this... Or else you'll get a lot of spoilers!**

Saya Otonashi~

I awoke slowly pushing the cocoon open with my nails tired of being curled up in this thing. The truth is I usually wake up about a month before I'm supposed to but the cocoon will never open.

Finally today it tore.

I pushed myself free and burst into daylight.

My eyes were burning! I guess that's what you bet for not being in the sunlight for thirty years.

I looked down and blushed. I had no clothes on.

Did the cocoon like absorb them or something?

Huh... I practically fell backwards when all my memories came rushing back to me at once.

I stood up again. _Haji. Kai._

Those were my only thoughts as I looked around the chamber trying to find something to wear.

Finally in the corner I saw a neat stack of clothes with a note on top.

_These are probably a little dusty by now. I run the restaurant now. I hope I'm there when you wake up but if not I hope you remember how to get there._

_-Kai._

I put on the clothes and found out it was my old purple dress.

I felt something odd on the back of my neck and on my arms.

I felt it. MY hair had grown out to the middle of my back.

I looked around and found some sort of string which I used to tie my hair up. This made things slightly more manageable.

I looked down the steps and started walking down slowly not wanting to trip. I was still quite dizzy.

Then I realized something.

I have to walk all the way back without shoes on... Ouch...

I stepped on the hot pavement and immediately pulled my foot back.

I took quick steps and was glad when I finally reached a sidewalk.

More and more memories flooded me as I saw all the shops and people.

I didn't recognize any of them of course but it was all for the better.

Can't have anyone recognizing me.

"Saya?" I head a feminine voice ask from behind me.

I turned quickly to face Doctor Julia.

Julia had definitely aged well. She had a few gray spots here and there but if anything her hair had gotten blonder.

She had a few lines here and there but other than that she looked the same.

"Dr. Julia." I said quietly surprised by my own voice almost.

Her eyes got wide and before I could say anything else she dashed away. She ran quite well in those heels. She must have perfected it.

I didn't take the time to run after her. Instead I continued on my straight course to the diner.

Soon enough I was directly in front of it. I wasn't ready at all to face the inevitable.

I put my hand on the door handle and turned it lightly. Locked.

Darn it! Kai never locks doors!

I stuck my hand in my pocket and came up with a pink key.

I stuck it in the lock then opened the door and walked inside.

It was dark.

It's to early for them to open.

I looked up at the clock.

Yep I've got an hour before Kai even wakes up.

I walked to the fridge opening it as my stomach growled.

I looked around until I saw something that stopped my breathing.

A package of medical blood.

MY eyes turned red and I pulled it out pouring it into a glass.

You wouldn't want me going on a rampage now would you?

I gulped it down in two sips.

I sighed.

I want, no _need_ Haji's blood. That's the most substantial blood I'll ever find.

I washed the cup quietly then took out a piece of pizza from a half eaten box of pizza.

I sat at the bar and ate it slowly taking long bites to fulfill my thirty year hunger.

It was like the master cleanse but ten times worse.

Actually a piece of pizza did it...

I lay my head down on the bar counter and count the minuets.

At some point I fell asleep.

I woke up again in a bed. My bed.

I stood up and stretched.

I looked at my old alarm clock to see it was ten O'clock.

Kai must have taken me up here.

I quietly walked downstairs into a room full of people.

Kai was behind the counter cooking as another girl was taking orders and yet another girl was serving tables.

The girl serving tabled looked strangely familiar...

Mao!

I walked behind the counter slowly and tapped Kai on the shoulder.

He jumped a little then turned to his side and his eyes widened.

He engulfed me in a huge hug.

He then walked over to the front of the room and quieted everyone down.

"Due to a small problem the shop will be closing for the day soon. We can not take any more orders and it would be much obliged if you could please finish up your food as quickly as possible!" He announced before grabbing Mao by the wrist and pulling her and me into the back room.

Mao blinked at me a few times before throwing her arms around me.

"SAYA! I've missed you so much! I can't believe Kai didn't tell me you were awake!" She finished her sentence with a glare at Kai.

"Sorry! Anyway Saya It was odd to find you passed out at our bar this morning! You should have told me you were here right away!"

I didn't answer just smiled. Something popped into my head. "Dr. Julia! She ran away when she saw me. Why?"

Kai smile faded and it looked as if his whole face sunk in.

"We have a slight problem at the moment."

"What!?"

"I should probably wait tell David gets here to tell you."

"No Kai tell me now!" I yelled at him and sat down as if finalizing the deal.

Kai sighed but then jumped into a long story.

"After you fell asleep we learned that Haji was still alive and he will be here shortly. Anyway the twins grew up and one of them became reclusive and self-centered. She ran away a few weeks ago. We believe she will be just as bad as Diva, maybe even worse. The other twin would have killed her (Sakura) but it turns out that her (Sumire) blood doesn't kill chiropteran. In fact she is totally human. Along with that Nathan one of Diva's chevaliers survived.

"There has already been reports of Chiropteran in New York and I think they're rebuilding the corps core. Saya once again, you're the only one who can save us."

I paled as the last sentence whispered out of his mouth.

No, no, no! This wasn't happening again!

I opened the door swiftly and ran upstairs laying on my bed after locking the door.

I cried into the pillow.

I get back just to hear this. Sure I told Kai to tell me but my hearing it was inevitable!

I sat up as I heard a perfectly rosined bow draw out an F sharp on the Cello.

My shot to the only chair in my room.

There was Haji.

More tears fell as I stood up and threw my arms around him.

This must have been a very awkward situation for Haji seeing as he wasn't used to much physical contact. Especially positive physical contact.

Haji complied by setting his cello against the wall and hugging me tightly.

"Did you know about this?" I asked him quietly.

He responded with a small nod. Another gush of tears poured from my eyes.

"I thought we finished." I said in a mono-tone.

"I did too. Sakura was always the cheerier of the two. I don't know what happened."

I stood up quickly as a thought popped into my head "How are you alive?!"

Haji smiled. Actually smiled "You think you can get rid of me that easily."

I smiled back with a small laugh as I hugged him again.

"Maybe I can do this again. Maybe."

~Next day~

I sat in the middle of the restaurant picking at my food as David explained the plan to me.

We were going to New York and sense David felt (slightly) bad that he was throwing me right back into action he would sign me up for one of there _private_ schools in a more remote part of New York. Like that one school I went to with Min.

Haji would once again be getting a job and they have dorms but David filed some special paper work and now each day after school I would come back to the apartment.

David promised to get a better apartment.

PROMISED.

Sure I didn't say anything but it was kind of implied that everyone hated it.

I sighed resting my head in my arms.

Mao sat down across from me.

"So Saya, how is your 'new life' going so far."

"To be completely honest? It's horrible."

I heard Mao giggle lightly "So what every happened to that Okamura guy?"

"Oh him! After my dad disowned my Okamura adopted me. Some people do think it's a little weird that he's only like thirteen years older than me. But, oh well."

I smiled lightly at her.

I know that she and Okamura had a mutual agreement with each other... See they always look like they're about to fight or something... Looks like they made up.

I stood up quickly and the blood rushed to my head for a second.

I walked slowly upstairs following the sounds of Haji playing the Cello.

I sat in front of him watching as he played it beautifully.

I leaned back against my bed.

Maybe.

Just maybe.

This would be OK.

**Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the lack of update! I was on vacation! Wait why is my font so small... I'm confused... It so small I can't even read it! This is madness! It's taking me forever to get across the page! I hope it's not this small in the story... Again, so confused! Oh it's better now! My keyboard is being weird now. I just learned that my usual fan fiction chapter is six-eight pages long. Wow... **

Saya Otonashi~

I woke up somewhere different then my bed.

That's all I know at the moment.

I was very sleepy, almost sleeping pill sleepy. Guess I'm still waking up from thirty years of sleep.

I sat up slowly and looked around. I was in a rather small room maybe an apartment... WAIT! How did David get me here so fast!

I stood, making sure I had clothes on, then walked out into a large homey living room.

It was empty so I walked into the kitchen.

Empty.

I shrugged to myself and made a pot of instant coffee and drank it well slowly making my way through soggy cereal.

I looked around some more and eventually found a note.

_Saya,_

_Julia, Kai, Moa, Okumura, and I had to run some errands. Haji should be there. We'll be back around one. don't go anywhere without contacting us _

_-David_

All that was there other then the note was a phone number.

I sighed sitting on the couch. Were was Haji?

I fell back asleep after looking at the clock once. twelve thirty.

I woke up the next time at around six O'clock.

I sat up again and looked around.

Haji was sitting next to me and me legs were in his lap because I had fallen asleep spread out, on the couch. It was a very unceramonious position at that. One leg was on the cushion and the other was dangling on the floor, and one arm was spread up above me so it was on Mao and the other was curled up to my side.

I sat up quickly then fell back down as I was unable to support my weight with my legs at such an awkward angle.

Haji stood up quickly and helped me into a more comfortable sitting position.

"So what did you guys get while you were out?"

"Just neccesities, food, and the like. We also picked up your new school uniform."

I didn't respond as David handed me a clothing bag. I took it and walked into my room to make sure it fit.

The uniform was a white button up shirt with a light red tie paired with a mid-thigh or knee black skirt, finally a pair of ballet flats.

I heard a few mumbles coming from outside the door, they didn't really interest me until... I heard Haji yell "What?!" as if completely flabbergasted!

I poked my head out of the room "What's going on?"

"Julia and I thought it would be best if Haji joined the school with you, you are around the same age, are you not?"

"No, no we are, Haji has just never been..." I trailed off for I didn't want to say anything offensive.

"I'm not the type of person who should be attending a school." Haji finished for me.

"I'm sorry but this is the best way you can protect Saya, Kai also wasnted to monitor the school and there was only one opening."

Haji didn't say anything else but he didn't seem too impressed.

David handed him a clothing bag and he walked into my room to put it on. He came out wearing a white button down shirt with a dark red tie, paired with black slacks and some simple black shoes, like converse.

He looked good but it was so... Weird? I've never seen him in something so _modern._

"You will be arriving at school six O'clock tomorrow to have a small tour conducted, school starts at seven O'clock. We also have reason to believe that Sakura is within the vicinity of the school. Nathan, one of Diva's chevaliars survived the chaos thrity years ago and is assisting Sakura.

-Next day, around eight O'clock.

School was unprductive. I could hear a slightly audible groan from Haji when the teacher said anything that he knew already. Especially in orchestra. Haji was definitively piling up detentions that he wouldn't go to.

It all started around seven fifteen.

-Earlier-

We had orchestra as our first period class. Piece of cake right? I mean we both know how to play the cello.

No, not so much.

First we had a test. The teacher went around and each person had to play six measures of a song.

Of course we had the good people, the amazing people, the horrible people. Haji didn't really fit under any of those.

First off the teacher was convinsed that he had tuned his 'D' string wrong. Hence a small fight with the teacher.

Second, for some reason Haji played it too well and the teacher wouldn't admit it so he tried to point out mistakes that weren't there. Haji bandaged hand added to the argument that no one could hold a bow correctly with that hand.

Oh gosh, this continued on through out the rest of the school day until we got to our last period of the day.

Social studies.

For some random reason Kai was teaching that class.

He assigned a boat load of homeowork which Haji and I wouldn't do, and he didn't really teach us anything. It was more or less just him talking to us. It was very weird and uncomfortable.

The school day ended and Haji had detention for the next two hours. Of course he got excused from all of it by David.

No one really talked to me.

Or Haji.

Everyone just suspected we were the weird new kids from Japan.

The day was rather boring.

-Next day. Lunch-

Haji and I were sitting outside, eating in the sun. Rice balls. Yummy.

A girl decided to sit next to us with her guy friends. Awkward.

Haji wasn't paying any attention to the girl fawning over him as he looked down at the street below.

I was talking with the girl, Ashley, when Haji nudged my shoulder and pointed down at the street.

I saw a girl down on the street that looked like a flamboyant blonde I had met before...

It was Nathan.

I whipped out my phone silencing Ashley for a second.

"Lewis?"

"Yes, isn't it school for you guys?"

"We have a bit of an emergency, we are seventy percent sure that we have located Nathan."

I heard Lewis's loud booming laugh over the other end as he responded with "I'll be right there, your sword is in Kai's class, find a way to get there, Haji's cello should also be there."

I snapped the phone shut and smiled at Ashley "We'll have to continue this later, I have a small family emergency to attend to."

Well, here goes. My first adventure in thirty something years.

**Sorry it was so late!**


End file.
